Unrestricted
by bean-fiend
Summary: She was easily irritable. She was raised in an uptight upbringing, and in short, she was a stiff. When she met him, she thought it was impossible to deal with someone...so sloppy. He was handsome; a free-spirit, and she miscalculated to fall under his charms. But as she got to know him, the reins she had on her controlled life were starting to loosen little by little...


Unrestricted

**Summary: **She was easily irritable. It was hard to gain her trust and friendship. She was raised in an uptight upbringing, and in short, she was a stiff. When she met him, she thought it was impossible to deal with someone...so _sloppy_. He was handsome; a free-spirit, and she miscalculated to fall under his charms. But as she got to know him, the reins she had on her controlled life were starting to loosen.

* * *

_Unrestricted_

_Chapter 1_

~oOo~

"Clary Fray."

She turned around to see her mother standing there, hands on hips. There was an exasperated aura about her, and Clary figured she was to receive a sound chastising yet again.

Jocelyn sighed, the anger about her quickly dissipating.

"Is everything alright?" Clary asked tentatively.

Her mother looked at her a moment, before drawing in a deep breath and rubbing her temples. "Please clean your room."

Clary was too stunned to respond. She was always clean and organized, and couldn't believe her mom was being asked to clean her own room. However, she knew better than to argue back with her.

Sighing heavily, she headed upstairs.

"Oh, and be ready for tonight. Luke is coming over."

She drew in a deep breath. When Luke came over, the whole atmosphere of the lonely house changed. It was much livelier and happier, and it was clear to see that Jocelyn liked Luke very much.

She flung the door to her room open, only to find a notebook lying on the floor. Rolling her bright green eyes, she picked it up and set it carefully on her neat desk, putting it in the shelf where it was supposed to be.

She went to her closet and picked out a different outfit for the night, to make her look a little more presentable than normal. After all, Luke had helped raise money for her to go to college out of state, so dressing up a little should only be a token of her gratitude towards him.

About an hour later, the doorbell rang and Jocelyn let Luke in, and the festivities began.

~oOo~

"Clary! Do you have all of your stuff packed?"

Clary sighed, fumbling to zip the suitcase shut. Drawing in a deep breath, she heaved the suitcase out of her room and yelled, "Coming, Mom!"

She could hear her mother sighing heavily in impatience as she struggled to get the heavy bag down the stairs. Slowly, she made her way down, out of breath and tired.

"Great, you're down," Jocelyn murmured. She checked the antique watch she wore on her frail wrist before mumbling, "And only ten minutes late."

Clary rolled her eyes and huffed.

"How do I know you're not going to get into trouble in college if you're already causing problems?"

Clary straightened herself, looking at her feet somberly. "Sorry Mom," she said quietly.

Her mom patted her on the back, in acceptance of her apology. The two headed out of the house and towards the van that was parked outside of the garage, on the driveway.

Clary, still struggling with the large suitcase, walked slowly, and when she finally reached the trunk of the van, her mother had already started the car. Clary forcefully threw the magenta box in the trunk and rushed to the passenger seat.

Her mother sighed distastefully as she slowly reversed, allowing Clary to look at her home for the last time for a long while.

~oOo~

"Be safe, honey," her mother said softly, pecking Clary on the cheek.

Clary nodded, embracing her mother in a hug.

Jocelyn held onto Clary tightly. Although Jocelyn was strict and practically demeaning towards Clary, they still loved and appreciated each other. Slowly letting go, her mother murmured, "Call me when you land, okay? Oh, and Luke too. He apologized for not being able to send you off today."

Clary smiled. Luke, their family friend, was practically a father to her, but couldn't see her off to college due to his work. "It's fine, Mom."

Jocelyn looked past Clary to look at the security lines. She tenderly patted Clary's cheek and whispered, "You're leaving a whole two months before the first semester even starts. Are you sure you want to leave so early?"

Clary sighed, tying her curly red hair up in a messy bun. Shrugging, she responded, "I want to get used to the area as best as I can, Mom."

Jocelyn sighed, resting her hands on Clary's shoulders. Looking away, she said, "Well, I'd better send you on your way then, huh?"

Clary let out a bark of a laugh, before tightly hugging her mom once again. "I'll be okay, okay?"

She could feel her mother sigh and nod, before letting go. "Be safe, honey," she repeated, sending Clary off with big glistening eyes yet a wide smile plastered on her face.

"I love you!" Clary called, rolling her hand luggage towards security.

Jocelyn smiled. "I love you too!"

Clary sighed as she passed through the security gates safely, waving to her waiting mother one last time.

Drawing in a deep breath, she put her shoes back on and slowly set down her roll-on, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

_This is it, Clary. The moment you've been waiting for. The moment you're going to be free. _

Smiling to herself, she headed towards the gates of the airport, reading each and every sign she passed to locate her terminal. After learning that she needed to take a tram to get to her terminal, she aimlessly walked around in circles, trying to find the tram.

Her arms and legs were getting tired, and she sighed heavily. She was getting weary of trying to find the tram.

Walking up to someone who worked at the airport, she learned of the direction she needed to take, and slowly made her way, taking all the time in the world.

She followed the huge, bustling crowd into the tram, watching the crowds of people shoving each other around.

Biting her tongue to prevent from yelling at everyone to be orderly, she found herself sandwiched between the closing glass doors and a blonde boy, whose arms were on either side of her, boxing her in from the group of people.

His blonde hair shaded his eyes, and she couldn't make him out properly even though he was practically right up in her face. She could feel the heat radiating off of him – he was that close.

_They were so close that they could kiss._

Her face burned and she shook her head slightly, shutting her eyes together tightly, in attempt to shake the thought out of her head.

In all the bustling, she yelped, but he didn't seem to hear, and if he had, he didn't show any sign of it.

_Was he protecting her? _

She tried to squirm out of his box, until he leaned close and whispered, "Stay still. It's going to be a rough ride."

His whispers sent shivers down her spine, and she'd never felt so comfortable in the presence of someone so close before.

The palms of his hands were rested on the glass as he put all of his weight on his arms, hanging his head. Clary had never gotten so incredibly close with someone before, and the thought of it made the heat rise to her cheeks yet again.

The tram shook, the people on it falling over each other.

_So this was why._

People were bumping into the boy, but nobody seemed to get close to her other than the boy himself.

Clary found herself holding her breath, and when the tram stopped, she blew out the air, and the boy backed up. The doors opened, and Clary could finally breathe.

Before she could turn around and thank him, he was gone.

~oOo~

_"We're now boarding flight 126, I repeat, we are now boarding flight 126 to San Francisco, California."_

Sighing, Clary stood up and shoved everything in her purse, turning around and making sure she wasn't leaving anything behind.

She made her way to the line, ticket in hand, and as they checked her in, a family behind her bumped into her.

"Where's Jace?" the girl standing behind her demanded to a boy who looked strikingly similar to her.

The boy sighed, running a hand through his long black locks. He seemed to be calm about the situation. "I don't know, Izzy. If he wants to board, he can. If he doesn't show up, then he's stuck here."

The girl, Izzy, huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Clary wanted to help them, but she didn't know how. She didn't know them, and they didn't know her. If anything, she wanted to tell them that next time they shouldn't lose a member of the group.

Sighing, she rolled her bag onto the plane, glancing at the ticket in her hand to find her seat.

Successfully finding it, she stowed her roll-on in the overhead bin, getting herself situated in the aisle seat. She noticed that there were only two seats in each column, meaning that she'd only be sitting next to one other person, who'd get the window seat.

Oh, how she wanted the window seat.

She shrugged to herself. Maybe the person will want to switch seats with her.

Pulling her purse up to her lap, she drew out her new sketch pad and colored pencils.

"Excuse me," a husky voice that happened to be all too familiar said.

Clary looked up.

The boy smiled charmingly. "Ah, it's you."

"Oh. It's you."

* * *

_a/n:_

_hello!_

_er, im bubbles, and i wrote a one shot for this fandom a looooong time ago, but now i have this thing started so yeah. _

_i would also like to give credits to the idea to my friend anna, whose link to her profile is on my profile. she's a great author so i'd check her out too!_

_please review and let me know what you think! i know the plot is probably cliche, which i totally understand, but i'll try my best to make it interesting xD_

_thanks for reading!_

_~bubbles_


End file.
